


42 Days

by lalalala72



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalala72/pseuds/lalalala72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas returns half-human and Dean really wants some damn pie. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42 Days

It had been 42 days since Dean had realized that he just can't catch a break. It seemed that there was something-or someone-in the universe that decided it would be a fun game to torture the elder Winchester in every conceivable way. First with the realization that something is wrong with Sam. And, really, what did he do to deserve pain? Sammy Winchester, the epitome of perfection, risking his life to close the goddamn gates of hell to keep the world safe from demons, even though the universe seems hellbent on killing him before he gets the chance to finish.

Dean doesn't like to think about that.

Next, Kevin up and disappears without so much as a freaking text message to show that he's okay. Because, of course he's okay. He has to be. Because, as much as Dean doesn't want to admit it, he's grown to care for that genius-freak-prophet and he doesn't like losing things that he cares about.

Then there was the whole Benny thing. It was supposed to just be a favor, something he could repay the vampire when he returned from purgatory but he never freaking returned. Didn't want to, apparently. So, he killed his friend, literally decapitated him, only for him to fall back on a promise. Goddamn vampires.

Also, Dean hasn't had any pie in 42 days. He sends Sammy to get some and he brings home some freaking cake saying they're practically the same thing. He buys some at a burger joint and Kevin steals it right off the tray. He can't even find a diner that sells a decent slice. So, yeah, no pie.

Ironically, it was 42 days ago that Dean thought his life was finally turning around. Sam and him had been on a case, trying to figure out all of these random deaths, realizing that it was demons being killed. Dean was thrilled, of course. Whoever is killing these demons was doing him and Sammy a favor and all he wanted to do was find this other hunter and maybe send them some flowers as a thank you. Not that he'd enjoy getting flowers as a thank you, but whatever.

During an interrogation, some demons came in the house and had quite the hold on Sam, and for a second Dean didn't think he could save him. That's when Cas came. And Dean couldn't help the look that came to his face: A look of pure shock and maybe even adoration. And he realized in that moment that he definitely didn't want to take back what he said about the flowers, maybe throwing in a dinner too. Hell, call it what it is, a date. Because his angel's back and maybe this time he'll actually stay with them like he always said he wanted to. The happy thought didn't last long.

As soon as an actual conversation came about between them, it was clear this wasn't his angel. This guy's dry and slow and robotic. His Cas is none or those things. But hope was still there.

By the end of the day, he had gotten the shit beat out of him over an angel tablet, told Cas that he needed him again, and was left in the crypt while Cas flew off to god knows where. Also, he found out that it really wasn't his Cas, but rather some lady controlling him. Naomi. Dean made a mental note to find this bitch and make her pay for what she did.

42 days since he's seen Cas. 42 days since he's lost hope.

Also, 42 days since he had some freaking pie.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He decided to not mope about any of this, though. He decided to be pissed instead. Because none of it is fair, but he'd rather be angry than emotional like a freaking teenage girl watching The Notebook, or whatever that movie is with the old people in love.

Benny was still dead. Kevin's still M.I.A.. Sammy's still coughing up blood, except now, it's even worse. Sometimes blood just trickles out of his mouth without him even realizing. Like a bloody nose from the mouth.

Cas still isn't back. Dean's been praying to him, every chance he gets. And Cas has poofed off for longer than a month and a half before so Dean shouldn't be worried at all, really. But he can't help that he is. And he hates it. Because Cas ran off with the angel tablet that they need after Dean said that he also needed him. So, pissed it is.

"Hey Cas." He starts, sitting on his bed in the bunker, his home. "You know, I keep asking myself, if I'm so pissed at you, why do I keep praying? I guess it's just a force of habit, or whatever. But man, am I pissed. Because you took off without so much as a goodbye. Again. With the thing that we need." Dean stopped for a moment, unsure of how to continue. He just kept staring at the blank wall and empty chair sitting against it. "Just freaking come home, Cas. We can help you. You can help us. And bring some goddamn pie while you're at it." He didn't know why he expected to hear the familiar flutter of wings and look up to see those blue eyes. When it was silent for longer than 30 seconds, he let out a disappointed laugh and buried his face in his hands.

When the sound of wings really did come, he thought he imagined it. Same with the "Hello Dean" that followed. But when he slowly removed his hand from his eyes and turned around, he saw that it really was him. It was Cas, standing in front of him with a bag in his hand. "Sorry I took so long. It appears that what you consider to be great pie has become a sort of delicacy. I had to fly to multiple places until I found you this apple pie from that diner in Maine that you like so much." Cas held out the bag to Dean, but he still couldn't find it in him to actually stand up and go over to him. This had to be some sort of dream, because it's not every day that 2 of the most important things in your life pop into your bedroom.

"Cas?" He whispered. When Cas tilted his head as he often does when he's confused, Dean saw it. This really was his angel. He stood up and pulled Cas into the tightest hug he could. Unlike Purgatory, Cas returned this hug, holding on as tightly as he could with the bag in his hand. Dean allowed his head to sit in the crook of Cas' next for only the slightest of seconds, relishing in the warmth that is Cas.

He abruptly pulled back after that, somehow snapping back to reality. "Where's the tablet, Cas? You can't just pop back in after months of leaving with that thing and think it's fine to just-"

"I left it by the door in what I believe to be the eating area. I considered bringing it in here at first, but thought you'd pay it more attention that me." The slightest of smiles popped onto Cas' face, almost a teasing smile.

Dean smiled as well, although it wasn't teasing. It was a full-on, corners-of-your-mouth-almost-touching-your-ears kind of smile. And he can't remember the last time he'd allowed himself to smile like that. "Well then, come on Angel. Let's go to the 'eating area' so I can eat this pie. It better be good." He said before snatching the bag out of Cas' hand and practically skipping down the hallway. Because, honestly, he's got pie and Cas and there's still a lot wrong with his life, but in this moment, he's so freaking happy, he doesn't even care about that other shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days later and Cas was showing no signs of being mind-controlled or whatever that Naomi bitch was doing to him. He seems to be himself, only slightly more human. Like he's been sleeping. Dean gave him a tour of the bunker and after testing every bed for his need of comfort, wound up choosing the room across the hall from Dean.

They haven't had a chance to go out shopping, so Cas has just been lounging in Dean's old clothes. Seeing him sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, wearing his slightly torn Zeppelin shirt gave him a small surge of pride and he couldn't help but smile every time he sees it.

Speaking of, Cas is quite the fan of coffee. And the thing is, Dean warned him not to drink coffee before bed. "Coffee and sleep, they just don't mix, man." he told him. But Cas must use whatever's left of his grace, because when it comes time to sleep, he's always able to pass out right away. Not that Dean watches him or anything. Even though if he stands by his records, he does get a nice view into Cas' room.

They're sitting on the couch later that night, Cas drinking his coffee, Dean drinking his beer. He's pretending to pay attention to the show Cas wanted to put on so badly, Glee or whatever. Also known as that show with the singing. Dean tried to tell him it was gay with a capital g, but Cas wasn't having it. ("It's fascinating, Dean. They take music that you like and turn it into something more suitable for this generation. What is there not to like?")

And he's just fine with letting Cas bob his head along to a bad cover of a Spice Girls song (bad song to begin with), but it's when these 2 boys come on that he actually lets himself watch the show and not the angel. They talk about the cheerleading one having a crush on the big-lipped blonde. But they're just friends, and he doesn't want his crush to ruin what they have. It really means nothing. That's when Dean has to turn the TV off, because, no way, is he going to watch two teenagers do what him and Cas haven't: have an actual talk.

"Dean! I wanted to watch the rest of that! I still hold a strong feeling that Sam is indeed homosexual and returns Blaine's 'crush', as he put it." Cas said quickly, cocking his head in the way that makes something flutter in Dean's stomach.

"Cas, I...I've been trying- We really got to-" But every which way Dean started it, he couldn't think of the words. Cas continued to stare at him confusedly. His eyes trailed down to his lips, still chapped and cracked and perfect. He thought about leaning in, really, that's all it would take. He could skip the talk for now and just kiss his freaking angel like he's been wanting to do for years now. But just as he moves slightly closer, Sam walks into the room.

He stares at them for a second, before awkwardly stammering on his words, just as Dean had been doing a moment ago. Must be a Winchester thing. "I, uh, didn't realize you guys would be here doing, you know, doing-"

Dean's eyes widened as he realized Sam was about to call him out. "We're watching Glee, Sammy." He quickly pushed the power button on the remote only to hear a god awful cover of some musical song. Momma Mia or whatever.

Sam nodded his head and walked back out of the room as fast as he could. As soon as the episode ended, Dean got up and rushed to his room, ignoring Cas' shouts after him, deciding he wasn't quite ready to be as courageous as that gay cheerleader.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was super fluffy! I'm sorry if they're OOC, I tried my best but I do think it's hard to really speak for Dean. I plan on making this multi-chapter, if you all like it, that is! Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
